Speed of Love
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: With the Glades destroyed, many things began to change. An assassin joins Oliver and his team as well as Oliver finds that his cousin has been dating a forensic assistant who tends to make an appearance from time to time until he ends up going into a coma from a lightning strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Now it is time to get started on the second part of my Arrow and Flash crossover. Speed of Love is the name of this. This will start off with Suki returning to the city for her aunt's trial. She has no idea that her cousin is gone as well until Diggle tells her what has happened. Suki actually was sad when she had to leave Barry behind but he promised to come visit her when he can. He keeps everything she knows about Barry a secret. She even said when the Particle Accelerator was ready to go online she would come back and see it with him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Arrow as they both are owned by DC respectfully. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Charlie.**

 _Barry had taken Suki to the train station as he knew it was time for her to go. She had to go to her aunt's trial and she knew that her family needed her. She really didn't want to go but she had to. She turned and looked over at Barry._

 _"Barry I promise to keep in touch every day, we can call each other and text each other as much as we want. I will just not be able to answer while I am in court. I will miss you Barry Allen. I had so much fun with you. When this trial is over, I will come back to see that Particle Accelerator with you. I will even come back and visit when I can."_

 _He hugged her and smiled as he held her tight. He thought about what Joe had said to him but didn't want to tell her just yet. They had lots of time to talk about things like that later. He had even got her something special to remember him by in her bag. He slowly let go as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and watched her walk to the train. He smiled watching her leave knowing he would see her again as she watched him from the window as the train took off._

Suki awoke groaning as she wanted to go back to sleep. She had been having dreams like this since she had returned home. She missed Barry as she picked up her phone and seen four text messages from Barry wishing her a good morning and the best of luck at the trial. She had been keeping him informed about everything in the case and he would say the same thing in each text message. She looked over on her dresser as in a plastic that was a comic book. In fact come to find out it was one of Barry's favorite.

She got up out of bed and got dressed. It was still early as she had taken a shower and gotten dressed and got ready for court. Oliver had poked his head in to see if Suki was awake and dressed as he smiled as he seen she was dressed. She looked up as Oliver had walked in. She ran over and hugged Oliver as she was clearly upset over this whole ordeal. In a way, he had wished that she had stayed in Central City instead of coming back to the trial. In a way she needed to be here for his mom, they were all they all had left.

He held her close as they headed out and got in the car as they headed to court. Oliver had driven them to court as Diggle had actually gotten sick and that worried him. Felicity said that he would keep him updated as Thea had been quiet in the back the whole time. Suki sat up front with him as she held her phone. She had been texting Barry the whole time they were in the car. Oliver kept his eyes on the road and when they pulled up, she had put her phone away.

When they get inside the courtroom, Suki seen the look on her aunt's face as she felt like it was over before it really was. Moira was going to take the stand today as she sat with Oliver and Thea. The judge came in and court started. Suki tried to focus but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Oliver reached over and held his sister's hand as well as Suki's hand. Oliver had been paying attention, but he was worried on what all this was doing to the girls.

When the judge had finally sent the jury out to deliberate what the verdict would be as everyone walked out of the courtroom. Suki had walked out first as Oliver and Thea followed behind her. She pulled out her phone and Oliver had seen the background on her phone as it was her and Barry being goofy with each other. Her phone then began to ring as it was Barry as she walked off to answer it as Oliver's phone had gone off. She had answered it and put her phone up to her ear.

"Barry it is so good to hear from you, how is work going? I am sure you and Joe have had quite a few cases together"

Barry had laughed as she had missed that laugh. She had wanted to hear more of the laugh.

 _"We are all good Suki, in fact I was calling to see how you were doing. I mean I know you are still going to court, but we had seen that they had just sent the jury off to deliberate. What do you think the verdict will be? I mean does your cousin know?"_

She had looked up as she went to find out where Oliver went, but Thea just shrugged her shoulders as she clearly had no idea where Oliver had gone to. She brought the phone back up to her ear as she sighed.

"Actually Oliver had disappeared yet again. I have no idea where that boy can run off to in a time like this? I mean my aunt needs all the support that she can get and right now I can honestly say that nothing can be good. With the death penalty hanging over her head, I am not sure how much longer she can hold out."

 _"I wish that I could be there for you while in this tough time. First chance I get, I swear I am going to come up there and see you. I am sure that you will need some cheering up. You know I know just how to cheer you up."_

She blushed deeply as Thea was looking at her and tilting her head watching her. She smiled as she turned back to the phone.

"I would love that, well when the verdict comes in I will call you. You know just how to make me smile Barry and knowing that I will see you again soon makes me really happy."

They had said their goodbyes and hung up. Thea had been watching her as she smirked crossing her arms.

"Sounds like someone has a crush, and a huge one at that. Tell me, what is this guy like? I mean is he like Roy or maybe like Tommy?"

She had turned away thinking about Tommy. Tommy had died with the Undertaking but nobody would tell her what had happened. River had walked in with Oliver right behind her as she rolled her eyes as she walked over leaning against the wall. Thea ran over to Oliver as she glared at him.

"Where have you been Oliver? I mean what if you missed the verdict with mom? What could have been so damn important that you had to take off like that?"

Before Oliver could say anything, they had said that the verdict was ready to be read as they walked back in. When they sat down, Oliver sat between the girls as he held each one of their hands in both of his own. The courtroom stood up as the judge had read the verdict.

"In the case of State vs. Moira Queen, the jury has found Moira not guilty on all counts."


	2. Chapter 2

**New day new chapter, in this chapter Barry comes back to Starling City. Even though Suki knows about who he really is, Oliver still doesn't trust him as he had found out who he was and not a CSI, just an assistant. Though his knowledge of science is actually what saves Oliver when he gets into trouble.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are both owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Charlie.**

It was a big day with Moira being let out of Iron Heights, she was coming back home to her family. River and Suki had been talking together as Diggle had walked up to them as they looked up. His face was grim as Suki was worried about what was going on as he sighed.

"I need to talk to Oliver; there has been a break in at QC. I am sure that he will want to be there. Where is he anyways?"

Just as he said that Oliver had walked downstairs as he looked over at Diggle. He had heard Diggle from upstairs as he nodded.

"We are on our way, no need to stress my mother out after just getting home. Suki and I will find out what happened. River shall you join us?"

She nodded as they all got in the car together and headed down to QC. When they got there, Quinton had walked over to them as he pointed to the warehouse.

"They broke down the door, we just don't know how many there are. From the way that this door looks, it had to be quite a few."

"Actually there was only one."

Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer, though Suki grinned and ran over to the man who just walked up and she held him close. Oliver tilted his head as he watched them as River smirked watching them. Suki hadn't shut up about Barry and how much she had missed him. It was nice to see her so happy to see him. She could see how much the young Queen liked him. Oliver was looking at him as even though he knew who he was.

He was trying to figure out why he was in town and at a case involving his families company. He needed to know why he was here so he walked over to the young couple and crossed his arms.

"As much as Suki is glad to see you Barry, but what may I ask are you doing here?"

Barry looked up as he looked back at Suki and smiled.

"As much as I am happy to see Suki happy, I am actually here for work. I heard about what happened here and I work in CSI so I was sent down here to find out more about the case."

Suki looked over at Barry as she nodded as she kept quiet about him just being an assistant. There must have been something about this case that he wanted to find out, mostly involving the death of his mother. Oliver still looked confused as Barry had pulled away to explain to the officers there about what was going on. Suki watched him as Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Suki I don't like this, I really don't. Something is wrong about all of this. I mean why would he come all the way out here just for a case that he is working on where he lives?"

Suki rolled her eyes as she knew what kind of a person Barry was like. He was the kind of guy who would do anything to make sure that things got done as well as taking care of those he cares for. Oliver had gone upstairs as Felicity was there waiting for Oliver as the two of them were talking.

"Felicity, what are we going to do? I mean I think it is a bad idea that he is here. There has to be more on why he is here. I mean he looks no older than 18, maybe. I really don't want him here Felicity."

She rolled her eyes as Suki and Barry walk up together with them. Oliver looked over seeing the two of them together as Barry smiled.

"This place is huge, well I just got off the phone with my boss and he wants me to stay in Starling to help with the investigation. Where should I put my stuff? I did hear that you wanted to keep everything in house so I figured I would setup here."

Oliver turned to Felicity as she then smiled at Barry and nodded.

"Come with me and I will show you where you can setup. It will be great working with you Barry."

Felicity leads Suki and Barry down the hall as Diggle walked in as Oliver looked over at Diggle.

"I want you to look up any and all information about Barry. I know Suki knows him but I don't care, I want to know anything and everything you can find out about him, even more since he is hanging around Suki."

Diggle nodded as he left to do some research. Felicity, Barry and Suki head down as Barry set up his equipment. Felicity watches Suki as she goes to help him as he smiled and stayed close to her. Felicity walked over as she looked between the two of them.

"Barry do you need any help? I would be glad to help you out."

He looked up shaking his head, his green eyes almost glowing as he slightly looked over at Suki then back at Felicity.

"No need, we got it. Thank you though I really appreciate all that you guys are doing. Once I get everything setup and I will have Suki here helping me. She has been a great help in the past and she already knows how I do things already. Whatever information that I find out, either me or Suki will let Oliver know on what is going on."

Felicity nods and looks between the two. She knew that the two of them clearly liked each other, but neither one of them had said anything. Maybe the two of them alone together will get them to talk about it. She heads out leaving the two of them alone. Barry had watched Felicity leave as he let out a sigh and looked up to Suki. She smiled as she tilted her head slightly at him. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Barry I know why you are here, you think this person could help you find your mother's killer don't you? That is why I didn't say anything; does Joe know you are here?"

He smiled but didn't say anything, as far as Joe knew he had food poisoning. He was not going to tell Joe where he really went. He actually wanted to spend more time with Suki so when he heard what happened he wanted to come spend some time with her. In fact Joe had seen the news too, so he was sure that he had come back to Starling too. Though when it came to flirting or anything he had no idea what to do.

"Suki, I am sure you know that my boss didn't send me. You know how much my boss hates me. If he found out that I left Central City like that then I could lose my job. Please don't say anything to your cousin?"

She smiled and shook her head as she took his hand and leaned against him.

"Your secret is safe with me Barry. I will not tell a soul and thank you for helping us. I do hope you do find your mother's killer"

He nodded as he reached up and cupped her cheek softly. She makes him so happy, in fact the happiest that he had been in a long time. He then leaned up placing her lips onto hers in a soft kiss. She blushed kissing him back as River had been watching from the shadows. Oliver had walked up beside River with his arms crossed as Suki and Barry kissed. Oliver was about to walk out before River grabbed his arm and pressed him against the wall and kissing him deeply pressing him into the wall grinding her knee gently into him making him groan in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to update another chapter, Barry and Suki were caught kissing as they were trying to help figure out who had broken into her family's company with Barry. Oliver had been watching from the shadows as well as with River. Oliver finds out Barry lied to them and actually gets a bit upset at Suki for not telling him sooner on what was really going on. On top of that Oliver is throwing his mother a party for his mother's return.**

 **Disclaimer: ` I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are both respectfully owned by DC. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River and Charlie.**

Suki had been so excited that she and Barry were going to go together to the party that night for Moira's return. She couldn't be happier. She had been walking on clouds almost all morning as River and Oliver kept their eyes on her. Thea walked by as she smiled as she looked over at Oliver watching her.

"Ollie leave her be, she is happy and this guy is actually good for her. I mean how often do you get to find a guy like this Barry kid who treats Suki like she is a Queen?"

River looked between Oliver and Thea.

"She is a Queen though so why wouldn't he treat her like a Queen?"

She really didn't like Thea as she had a smart mouth on her. Thea walked off heading upstairs as she leaned over to Oliver.

"I can kill that one for you for free if you want? I mean she bugs me so I bet she bugs you as well."

Oliver headed upstairs to his room as River followed him. Oliver looked over at her as he smirked and headed into his room. When he opened up his room, Barry was sitting on the bed. He looked up and smiled at the two as he waved.

"Your mom had told me to wait in here for Suki. I am going to show her more about what to do in case this happens again she can do this herself."

Oliver had closed the door behind him as he crossed his arms and looked at him. He knew that he was no CSI, but an assistant. He had to find out his real reason why he was here.

"Alright Barry, you need to start telling the truth before you end up finding out how mad I can get. Now start talking, why are you here really in Starling City? I have ways to find out if you are telling me the truth or not so you better start talking or else…"

"Or else what Oliver?"

Suki stood in the doorway as her arms were crossed as she was glaring at him. She had closed the door and walked over and stood beside Barry.

"You have no right to talk to Barry like that! He had come all the way from Central City to help us, now you need to step back and stop picking on him because I like him. He is not trying to use me or anything so you need to back off from Barry."

River smirked as she leaned against the dresser in the room watching them. She looked over at Oliver as she grinned.

"Well looks like Suki has a backbone after all. And here I thought she was just a pretty face who was a damsel in distress. Clearly I was wrong. Good job Suki, now you can play with the big boys and girls now."

Barry stood up as he looked between the two of them.

"Look at how you two are treating Suki? Suki is a wonderful woman and you two are acting like she is some big joke. Oliver you are supposed to be her cousin and you are letting this girl sorry woman pick on her? Shame on you, I have that information for you so you can give it to the police. Oh and for your information; I maybe some assistant for the CSI in Central City, but I am damn proud of my job. Also I was here not only to help you out but to find out who killed my mother. Suki come on, we can come back later when the party starts."

Suki and Barry left the room as Oliver looked over at River with shock. Both Suki and Barry had talked back to both of them. Maybe it is time to allow her on the team as she is stronger than I thought she was. Tonight after we got the place of where the sedative that they are going to use then we are going to destroy it. After that, then we ask Suki to join us."

Oliver picked up the paper and texted Felicity as he waited for her to respond. River smirked as she pushed him against the wall kissing him deeply. His phone went off as he groaned and looked down to see who it was. It was Thea as he was needed downstairs to prepare for the party. River grabbed the phone and growled.

"After we are done, you owe me a night to ourselves. We have not had a moment to ourselves because of what has been going on. We need a night with just the two of us."

Oliver nodded and headed downstairs to prepare for his mother's party. Suki and Barry had headed into town to go to get some coffee as they sat down in the coffee shop together. Suki had giggled as they were talking.

"Well did you get some of the answers that you needed here? I mean does that mean that you have to leave soon?"

He nodded and sighed as he looked back at his phone. He had been holding it for a while as he nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, my boss called me and if I want to keep my job I have to get back. He found out that I didn't have food poisoning. I am sorry if I got you in trouble with your cousin. I just hate the way he treats you sometimes. I mean I know how that feels like."

She placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"Oh come with me, we need to get you something to wear for tonight."

She dragged him downtown to go shopping as time seemed to pass quickly. Oliver had been looking for Suki since he had finished getting ready. River was standing beside him wearing a long red dress from Suki's closet. River could see that Oliver was tense so she grabbed his arm and drug him upstairs to his room and pushed him onto the bed.

"River, we don't have time right now for sex. We have guests to attend to."

She opened his zipper as she pulled him out and before he could say anything, her mouth went over his cock and she took him deep into her mouth. He gasped out moaning as he gripped her hair as she bobbed her head as he moaned louder. She felt so good as he had leaned his head back as it felt so good. He had never felt anything so amazing as her mouth over him.

She had bobbed her head faster as he was already rock hard as she used her tongue to tease his head. He gasped out almost cumming right then and there. He wanted to cum so bad as he hadn't gotten to cum in a long time actually. Well since the last time they were alone together. She flicked his head with her tongue as he came hard into her mouth. He pants as she smirked slipping her mouth off of him as she grinned putting him back inside.

Oliver was panting as he looked at the time. He knew that he had to take out the ketamine before Cyrus Gold took it. He had left calling Felicity and Diggle but wasted no time to wait for them as he went in alone. River staying close by as he went inside, he looked around trying to find what he was looking for as he didn't know Cyrus was there already and injected him with something. He dropped to the ground as River came in just as he snuck out the back. She gasped as she picked him up and took him down to the lair. River had gone and knocked Suki and Barry out and dragged them back to the lair as when Barry woke up, Felicity was in shock.

"Please save him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to get back to writing my fanfics, my Arrow and Flash Crossover need some updating now. In this chapter, Oliver had been hit with something and Suki had asked Barry to help her cousin. She was clearly scared not sure what was going on or what to expect, but she knew that Barry could save Oliver. Though Oliver has no idea what had happened or what was going on until after he wakes up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are respectfully owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Charlie.**

Barry had run over to Oliver as he began to look him over. He had looked him over as Suki was in the corner, her body slightly shaking as she had no idea what was wrong. She watched Barry look over Oliver as he shone a light into his eyes as he looked up at her.

"I know what is wrong with him. His blood is unnaturally clotting. Do you guys happen to have any anticoagulant?"

She tried to think of something that would help as Barry ran over and found a box of rat poison and grabbed it.

"Lucky for you that you have a rat problem, just the right amount of this will thin out his blood to save him."

He began to crush up some of it as Diggle looked up from beside Oliver as he looked at Barry.

"That is going to kill him, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Barry looked up at him as he continued to crush them up and add a little water with the crushed up rat poison.

"He is dead if I don't do it."

Suki got up as she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded. She trusted Barry and knew that he wouldn't put Oliver's life in danger.

"Please Barry, save him"

Felicity nodded as well as he walked over and injected it into Oliver and now they played the waiting game. Suki walked over to Barry as he wrapped his arm around her and Diggle groaned and walked over sitting down. Felicity sat by Oliver as he was still worried about him. They then heard footsteps as someone had walked in and Barry gasped as Suki looked up at well. Standing there in the doorway was Barry's sister Charlie. She smirked as she looked over with her arms crossed looking at Barry.

"I should have figured that you would have been here with her. I bet you still haven't told her that you like her yet either have you?"

Suki looked back at Barry then back at Charlie. She wondered how she had managed to get inside in the first place. This place had some amazing security so she would find out how she had managed to pass the security.

"How did you manage to get through the security of this place and better question is how did you know where we were at anyways?"

Charlie laughed as she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs backwards as she looked at Suki.

"For such a smart girl you can be pretty dumb, breaking in was actually really easy. Ask Barry how many times I have broken into places back home?"

Barry sighed shaking his head sadly and stood beside Suki.

"Her criminal rap sheet is actually longer than an MIT textbook sadly. She is a criminal in a family of police and those who work for the police force. I wish I could figure her out sometimes."

Charlie rolled her eyes as Oliver let out a groan as Suki ran over to his side and she grabbed his hand gently as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Welcome back Oliver, so good to see you still alive. I was so worried about you. Barry saved your life and…."

Oliver sat up quickly as he looked over at Barry as he waved. He looked at Diggle and Felicity as he looked back at Suki.

"He wasn't supposed to know Suki; you have no idea what you have just done. This was my secret; you have no right to tell him my secret."

Suki let go of his hand as she stepped back as she looked over at Oliver with shock. How could he be so mad at her when they just saved his life like that? Barry had walked over beside Suki as he slightly glared at Oliver. Suki held up her hand slightly as she glared at Oliver.

What are you going to do, put an arrow through him?"

Oliver looked up at her.

"I just might Suki if you are not careful."

She turned and looked at Barry.

"He is kidding trust me."

Barry then looked over at Oliver.

"You don't have to thank me for saving your life, but the least you could at least thank her. If it wasn't for her then you wouldn't be alive."

Oliver sat up more and looked over seeing Charlie sitting there as he looked at everyone upset. He pointed to Charlie.

"What the hell is she doing here? Since when do we just start letting random people into the Arrowcave like it was nothing? Wait what am I saying the Arrowcave, see what you got me saying now Felicity?"

Felicity covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as she looked over at Charlie. Felicity knew that they didn't let her in as she snuck in on her own so Suki came up and pushed Oliver down onto the table.

"Oliver how could you just act like you were not almost dead if it wasn't for us saving your ass? If it wasn't for us you could have been dead by now. Barry come on give him some time. It seems that you need to head home so call me when you make it back to Central City please? I will come visit you as well when I get a chance."

Barry nodded as he walked out with his sister beside him. Oliver sighed as Suki had turned to Leave. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder as he sighed.

"Suki, I am sorry, I am just trying to make sure that the secret is safe. Go on ahead and go say bye to him. Tell him that I am sorry for the way I acted."

She nodded chasing after Barry and Charlie. Barry stopped hearing Suki run up behind him as she ran right into his arms. He held onto her as Charlie turned and looked at them. She rolled her eyes as she looked them up and down.

"Please you two get a room and just screw already. You two look like you need it. Barry why haven't you told her how you felt anyways? You should or else you will miss out like you did on Iris."

Barry groaned as he buried his head against her shoulder. He wanted just a few moments with Suki alone as he turned and looked at his sister.

"Do you mind, I would like a few minutes to talk to Suki. I want to ask her something."

Charlie leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she smirked. She had to watch this as she wondered if he would ask her out or not.

"No I am staying here, I want to see this. I have never seen you ask a girl out so I have to see this."

Suki leaned up kissing his cheek softly. She smiled as he lifted up his head.

"Call me when you get home, we can talk about it then. Good luck on your trip, I wish I could watch the Particle Accelerator with you. Watch it for me too."

He nodded and smiled as he placed his lips over her in a soft quick kiss and left. She watched him leave as she smiled and would wait for Barry to call her. Little did she know that this would be the last time she would see Barry normal.


End file.
